


Smile

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon, Future Fic, M/M, Twislash Drabble Meme, VampSlash, wolf/wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob is leaving his pack behind. Seth can't let him go without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the pseudonym 'shesalunatic'.

"Smile, Jake. Please?"

He smiled for me, but I could tell it was forced. "What do you need photos of me for, anyway?" He took the camera, shoved me up against a tree and stepped back, held it out and hit the shutter. "Skype, remember? You'll see me all the time."

"It's not the same." I wasn't going to say out loud that I wanted to be able to see him any time I liked. That I wanted something for my wallet, something for beside my bed.

The hand holding the camera dropped to his hip. "Seth...it had to happen eventually. Us leaving has nothing to do with you, you know that." His laugh was almost bitter. "Jesus. This fucking family. Nine of us who never get any older, and one who's growing way too fast. We have to leave Forks."

"We're your pack, Jake. It's not right, you leaving us behind."

"Leah seems quite happy about it."

"Fuck Leah, Jake!" I snatched my camera out of his hand and turned to walk away.

He caught me by the wrist. "Leah's not the one I'm fucking," he hissed as he yanked me back to him. "That's it, isn't it? It's got nothing to do with the pack."

I went limp, let him wrap his arms around me and hold me. "Took you long enough to figure out."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. We agreed."

"I couldn't help it. I can't help it."

He breathed hot air into my hair. "This changes things."

I froze. "What?"

"I thought it was just me..."

My jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

His laugh this time was nervous. "I never wanted to leave you behind."

I stared at him. I'd thought I was the clever one, hiding my true feelings while we were both phased...and he'd been doing the same thing.

"Come on, Seth, say something. I'm trying to tell you I need you with me and you're leaving me hanging. Are you gonna come with us?"

Finally, I forced myself to nod, to speak. "I'll follow you anywhere, Jake—and it's got nothing to do with you being my alpha."

I caught a glimpse of the first genuine smile I'd seen on his face since he'd told me they were leaving, and then he kissed me.

Pity I'd dropped the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
